Staples Center
Staples Center is a multi-purpose sports arena in Downtown Los Angeles. Adjacent to the L.A. Live development, it is located next to the Los Angeles Convention Center complex along Figueroa Street. Opening on October 17, 1999, it is one of the major sporting facilities in the Greater Los Angeles Area. It is owned and operated by the L.A. Arena Company and Anschutz Entertainment Group. The arena is home to the Los Angeles Lakers and the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA), the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL), and the Los Angeles Sparks of the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA). The Los Angeles Avengers of the Arena Football League (AFL) and the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBA D-League were also tenants; the Avengers were folded in 2009, and the D-Fenders moved to the Lakers' practice facility at the Toyota Sports Center in El Segundo, California for the 2011–12 season. Staples Center is also host to over 250 events and nearly 4 million guests each year. It is the only arena in the NBA shared by two teams, as well as one of only two North American professional sports venues to host two teams from the same league; MetLife Stadium, the home of the National Football League's New York Giants and New York Jets, is the other. Events * RAW - November 29, 1999 * RAW - April 3, 2000 * SmackDown - October 12, 2000 * RAW - March 12, 2001 * SmackDown - August 9, 2001 * SmackDown - February 7, 2002 * RAW - February 10, 2003 * Unforgiven - September 22, 2002 * RAW - July 21, 2003 * Judgment Day - May 16, 2004 * WrestleMania 21 - April 3, 2005 * RAW - April 4, 2005 * SmackDown - November 4, 2005 * RAW - October 16, 2006 * SmackDown - October 20, 2006 * No Way Out - February 18, 2007 * RAW - November 5, 2007 * ECW - June 3, 2008 * SmackDown - June 6, 2008 * RAW - May 25, 2009 * ECW - May 26, 2009 * Superstars - May 28, 2009 * SmackDown - May 29, 2009 * SummerSlam - August 23, 2009 * NXT - March 16, 2010 * Superstars - March 18, 2010 * SmackDown - March 19, 2010 * SummerSlam - August 15, 2010 * RAW - August 16, 2010 * RAW - August 23, 2010 * SummerSlam - August 14, 2011 * SummerSlam - August 19, 2012 * SummerSlam - August 18, 2013 * RAW - February 10, 2014 * Superstars - February 14, 2014 * SummerSlam - August 17, 2014 * RAW - March 23, 2015 * SmackDown - March 26, 2015 * Superstars - March 27, 2015 * Main Event - March 28, 2015 * Hell in a Cell - October 25, 2015 * RAW - April 11, 2016 * RAW - October 3, 2016 * RAW - February 20, 2017 * RAW - June 26, 2017 * No Mercy - September 24, 2017 * RAW - December 4, 2017 * SmackDown - February 27, 2018 * NXT TakeOver: WarGames - November 17, 2018 * Survivor Series - November 18, 2018 * RAW - November 19, 2018 * SmackDown - November 20, 2018 * NXT - November 21, 2018 * RAW - June 17, 2019 * SmackDown - October 4, 2019 Category:Arenas Category:Venues in United States